That Could've Been Us
by Wilia
Summary: My place to debut (my) alternate Sen/shi pairings that really should see the light of day! [First up: Rei and...?]
1. Rei&Malakai 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei looked at the scrap of paper she held in her hands and the words and numbers scrawled across it. Hopefully, this man would be her chance for freedom. A chance for a life of her own. Rei made sure to tuck the scrap of paper safely into her wallet before doing anything else. She took a deep breath before leaning forward across the booth, with a small smile to clasp one of Jaden Harris' hands with both of her own. Slightly taken aback at her uncharacteristic display of overt appreciation, Rei watched with a little amusement as his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. It took a moment, but he overcame his initial surprise in order to squeeze her hand and return her smile with one of his own. It was a trademark Jaden smile, full of charm and boyish fun. Rei's own smile grew wider in response.

"I really appreciate your help, Jaden," Rei emphasized, her eyes taking in the way the corners of his eyes crinkled in a friendly fashion. He nodded his understanding and released her hands. She watched as he casually surveyed the tiny cafe they were meeting in. Rei wasn't fooled by his seemingly casual demeanor. Jaden made a living off of being aware of everything that went on around him. After a moment, his gaze returned to meet her own.

"I owed you the favour," he shrugged. Just then his phone rang and they both exchanged a glance. "I've got to get this call," he murmured apologetically. "One of your father's goons should be around to pick you up," he warned before answering his cell. Rei gave him one last smile before nodding her head in understanding. She gathered her purse and jacket and took her leave, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder in farewell. Jaden winked at her while he continued his conversation with whomever was on the other line.

Rei made her way through the cafe to the exit and stepped out into the particularly cold winter afternoon and before making her way to the curb. She'd barely raised her hand to try for a taxi when a posh sports car came screeching to a halt right in front of her. Rei sighed to herself, immediately recognizing whose vehicle it was. The hazard lights came on and the driver's door opened, allowing Kaidou to get out. Rei watched as he took a moment to adjust himself and his clothing after closing the door. He made his way around to the passenger's side and without any dramatics opened the passenger door for Rei, acknowledging her with a slight nod.

"Your father wanted to make sure that you weren't going to miss dinner tonight. He was going to send the limo, I thought you might prefer to see a familiar face." Kaidou held out his left hand for Rei to take, so that he could help her get into his car.

Rei stared at his hand for a moment, noting the wedding ring he'd been sporting for almost a year now. There was no feeling in her chest that told her she was still pining after the man. Yet, she could admit to a tiny twinge of envy at his apparent domestic bliss. Just not any envy towards the woman he'd chosen for his own. Rei looked up at Kaidou's face while taking his hand and letting him shepherd her into his vehicle. She didn't bother to ask how they'd known where she was. Lately, 'Father Dear' had taken it upon himself to reassert himself into her life. Apparently that meant keeping tabs on her at all times so that she was never quite out of his sight.

"Thank you," she said with a fraction of the appreciation she'd just shown Jaden inside the cafe. The ride to her father's mansion was quiet. Rei had nothing to say and Kaidou wasn't the type to make idle conversation, so she settled into the seat and enjoyed the ride.

It wasn't until Kaidou rolled up to the front entrance of her father's home that he found something to say. Rei watched as he shifted in his seat to face her, his grey eyes softening with familiarity and contrition as he took her in. She knew what was coming. Could've seen it coming from the minute he pulled up in front of the cafe to do her father's bidding.

"Look, Rei, I- " before he could finish that apology, Rei cut in.

"It's all right, Kaidou. I understand." Her gaze went to the front door and she knew that Kaidou was reading between the lines as he looked at her face. "I understand." His only answer was a small huff of frustration, but it was a telling answer at that. Rei reached out and patted his hand before getting out of the car on her own. She didn't feel like giving him the chance to act the part of a gentleman. She would settle for his use of his excellent perception skills, while reading into her actions.

Rei headed towards the front door without a backward glance, unsurprised to find the door open and her father's staff ready and waiting to service her. They took her jacket and immediately led her to her father's study. It was almost surreal, Rei thought, having to stand outside of her own father's study and be announced as if she were an outsider. Rei chuckled lightly to herself drawing the curious attention the young woman who'd been assigned to cater to her needs for this visit.

"Mr. Hino, sir? Your daughter is here to see you."

There was a beat of silence and then, "Bring her in."

His detached tone used to bother her. Back in the days when there was still hope that her father would realize how much she longed for his attention. Back when she'd longed for qualities in him that she now realized she'd only ever found in her grandpa. The doors opened and she walked in, her gaze meeting his own. It would always be odd, she thought, looking into eyes that were so similar to her own and still so different. Her eyes were the only thing she could honestly say her father had passed on to her and she'd gladly keep it that way.

"Good afternoon, Rei. I have several things to discuss with you over dinner. I'm sure it will be ready soon. You may use your room to freshen up." Just like that, Rei had been dismissed. She took a moment to take a breath and calm down before he noticed her clenched jaw.

"Will I need to wear something special for dinner?" she inquired, figuring she'd best head into this dinner as prepared as she could get herself. Roger Hino was a distinguished, handsome, middle-aged man who _always _seemed to get his way. Her father was after something and he would see to it that he got it, regardless of whether his daughter was railroaded in the meantime.

Slowly, he appraised his daughter but his expression was unreadable. Rei was very good at reading people but her father was one of two exceptions, her grandpa being the other. She sighed inwardly waiting on his reply. He met her gaze and leaned forward, both hands now clasped underneath his chin.

"We will be having a guest over for dinner. He will be important to your future. Dress accordingly."

He turned his attention back to a file he'd been perusing when she'd entered. Without another word, Rei turned and left his office, barely paying attention to the young woman who was still following her around. At the door to her room, she dismissed the young woman as politely as possible and stepped into her room, closing the door firmly behind her. Rei glanced at the clock in her room. It was 4:30 in the afternoon and dinner was always served promptly at 6 pm. She sighed knowing that at least she had time to prepare.

Still, what the hell did '_Dress accordingly' _mean? And '_He will be important to your future'_? Did her father now find it amusing to channel fortune cookies? Rei let her frustrations bubble to the surface. She sat on the edge of her bed and held a hand to her temple. Sure he'd commandeered her afternoon but she hadn't exactly fought it either. He probably hadn't even had plans to send a limo. He knew Kaidou would dutifully volunteer and that Rei would be unable to refuse Kaidou on the spot. It did occur to her that Kaidou might've played a more active part in all of this than the dutiful assistant. That was a dismal thought.

Rei glanced guiltily at her phone as it lay on her bed from where she'd tossed it as she entered the room. She needed to let her grandpa know where she was and where she would be for the evening. A smile lit up her features, thinking of Grandpa's reaction. He'd play it off as if he wasn't so concerned with her whereabouts, saying that she was certainly old enough to do as she wished. Yet, Rei knew just as she knew Grandpa knew that they were two parts of a whole. Regardless of how old she got, Grandpa would worry about her and she would worry for him. She stretched across the bed to reach her phone and dialled her most familiar number.

"Grandpa? I'm at the mansion. Yes. Yes. No, don't worry, I'm staying for dinner. Ok? Love you. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll call if anything changes. Call me if anything happens. Yes, ok. Bye."

* * *

With ten minutes left until dinner, Rei made her way downstairs towards the dining room. There was no staff in sight, she noticed, which was odd. Generally, her father had no issue making an ostentatious display of his wealth and power whenever he could. It was how he did business.

A tad self-conscious, Rei looked down at her choice of dress. Her father was particular about how _everything _that he considered his was displayed. She wore a long-sleeved chiffon blouse, beige in colour with white lace detail placed about the round neckline of the blouse. Rei'd chosen to go the simple and elegant route for her ensemble with a navy blue pencil skirt and a thin metallic belt that matched the white kitten heels she'd chosen to pull the outfit together. She'd also opted to wear her hair up in an elegant bun figuring if this had something to do with her future, Rei may as well look as capable as possible.

As Rei drew nearer to the dining room, she realized that there were two voices conversing with each other inside. Unsettled, she checked her watch wondering if she'd actually taken longer than she'd thought she had. Nope. There were still ten minutes left until dinner, she was early. She recognized one of the voices as her father's but the other voice, she couldn't place. When compared to her father's smooth, measured tones, this new voice was attention-grabbing. Rei took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped into the dining room, mindful to keep her face neutral and her hands unclenched at her sides.

"Ah, here she is."

The dining room table was situated so that upon entering, those seated at the either end of the table would be able to see the newcomers, but only one side of the table actually faced the doors. Her father's guest had chosen to sit with his back to the doors. Interesting. Rei would've thought, for his own purposes, he would've taken every opportunity to have every advantage. He was either extremely naive or extremely confident of his position. Yet, whomever he was, he certainly did have manners. As soon as her father announced that she'd arrived, the guest rose to turn and greet her.

The first thing that struck Rei about the man, was his platinum blonde hair that was fashionably styled in an ivy league cut. At that moment, he turned to face her and she slowly took the rest of him in. Rei noted that his expensive suit was well-tailored to his physique. An _impressive _physique at that. His face, square in shape, was alluring despite the fact that Rei didn't find him to be classically handsome. At some point in his life, his nose had been broken at least once, though he did have marvelous cheekbones. Her eyes finally met his and she was startled to find that he had grey eyes that were very much like Kaidou's. Yet, his eyes were even more captivating than the sound of his voice. Where Kaidou's eyes never quite revealed anything beyond what he wanted to reveal, this man looked back at her with intensity _and _intent.

She waited for him to do his bit and ogle her in return, as was the norm with many of her father's colleagues. Instead his steady gaze held her own despite the fact that she knew that he knew she'd been looking him over. Rei startled when her father cleared his throat and gestured towards her.

"Malakai, this is my daughter, Rei. Rei, this is Malakai Rasmussen, a very capable businessman. We've worked together on several quite successful ventures. This young man could build a..._certain_ future for our city. In fact, I could see him going much farther than all of that, if he so wished."

Rei's eyebrows rose automatically. That was certainly high praise coming from her father. She looked back and forth between them, noting her father's sharp gaze was directed towards Mr. Rasmussen as he'd spoken, who merely kept looking at her. After a beat of silence, Mr. Rasmussen blinked and turned towards her father, inclining his head in respect.

"Kind words, Roger. I find I have my hands full these days. I am content with that."

He was interestingly succinct and straightforward with his words. Generally, his father's colleagues were falling over themselves finding words to inflate her father's ego or their own images. Her father gave a small huff of amusement at Mr. Rasmussen's response and gestured for everyone to have a seat. Rei made her way around the table and sat in the seat directly across from Mr. Rasmussen. After settling in, she placed her cloth napkin on her lap and looked first towards her father.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Father. Grandpa sends his greetings."

Rei watched as Roger Hino's jaw clenched for a split second, before he was back to his usual calm. She bit the inside of her cheek in order to maintain her own calm. She'd poked at him on purpose. Rei couldn't help but still be piqued at being corralled into this dinner. Just what was he up to? She turned her attention towards Mr. Rasmussen and saw some kind of response to her little bit of rebellion in his eyes but it disappeared before she could identify what it meant.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rasmussen. I hope I wasn't keeping the two of you waiting?" She fell back on the pointless charms she'd been taught as a child. The charms that had a lady speaking in circles for the purpose of letting the men dismiss her and get their business done without any unneeded input from her. Rei watched Mr. Rasmussen watch her, almost appraisingly now.

"Not at all. I'd only just arrived."

In the corner of her eye, she saw her father motion towards someone. So there _was_ staff, they were simply keeping to the shadows tonight. Then he settled back in his seat and stayed silent, seemingly content to watch his daughter and business guest interact. Very odd indeed.

"So, you work with my father, Mr. Rasmussen." Rei picked up her glass, which had already been filled with water. "What's the name of your company?"

Mr. Rasmussen exchanged a private look with her father, before rubbing his chin and then meeting Rei's gaze. "It's Golden Crystal Corp. It's an umbrella company."

Rei had been about to take a sip of water but thought better of it when she let the words he'd just said sink in.

"E-excuse me?" Her heart clenched in her chest. She immediately regretted stuttering, it showed weakness. Rei didn't dare look at her father, instead she fixed her astonished gaze on Mr. Rasmussen. He held her gaze.

"It's the Golden Crystal Corporation," he repeated for her sake, his eyes running over her face.

Rei slowly turned towards her father who, it appeared, had been watching her the entire time. Her mind returned to the meeting she'd had with Jaden several hours earlier. The piece of paper she'd tucked away so reverently, so _naively_ in her wallet. The words, '**Kai, R. Golden Crystal Corp**." scrawled on it in Jaden's messy writing. Rei slowly swallowed as she looked down at her plate.

"I-I see." Her attempt at salvaging the night for herself was to reach for her glass and take several slow sips of her water.

The man sitting across from her had been her last hope for building a future of her own, apart from her father. Apparently it wasn't to be. Apparently, her father already had the man under his thumb. Several hundred thoughts were running through her head and Rei found that she couldn't stop them just yet.

Rei settled in for a long night, trying to ignore the way her father now watched her and trying not to let her bitter disappointment show. She sat up straighter and mentally steeled herself. Regardless, there was no going back. With or without Mr. Rasmussen, she was going to make a future for herself. Her family depended on her doing so.

Her child depended on her doing so.

* * *

**AN: **Alternate pairings...Just trying to throw you for a loop, to distract from the fact that I haven't updated in a _while_! Strict preference for the usual 'ships aside, how'd I do?

Malakai and Rei are such a striking couple to me (aside from their appearances). I can't explain why right now because I'm drawing a blank (haha), but perhaps this short story will explain it for me.

Each couple will have several chapters, so _**hopefully**_ I won't keep you waiting too long for updates. Once these are out of my head I will return to _Round and Round_ and the other _Story Bits_ (which may or may not have been what I said about the other stories. I just couldn't resist! These were hovering in my head for the last bit of 2012). I hope you all had Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you!


	2. Rei&Malakai 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei smiled sleepily and her eyes stayed closed as she shamelessly cuddled with the little form pressed into her side. Before she could stop them, thoughts began whirring around and around in her mind.

It was a Monday morning, so she would have to get Shelby and herself ready for the day pretty soon. Grandpa had a doctor's appointment this morning as well, so she had to make sure he was ready to go in order for her to give him a ride.

Rei couldn't stop the sigh that escaped when reality sunk in. She hadn't wanted to think of the evening she'd had last night, especially when she couldn't make sense of what the reasoning was behind having the evening at all. Her father and Rasmussen had been sufficient entertainment for each other, talking business and possible future ventures. They'd brought her into the conversation when the subject matter was trivial and something they felt she could handle. While Rei couldn't figure out Rasmussen's angle she knew that her father was purposely trying to keep her off-kilter. Rei had gone along with the act, without a choice, desperately wanting to leave all evening. Desperately wanting to be spending a quiet Sunday evening home with her grandfather and daughter.

Her alarm clock went off somewhere behind her head and Rei startled. She gently rolled over to turn the alarm off and began to focus on waking up fully. Rei rolled back over to observe her daughter, Shelby, who hadn't been disturbed in the slightest by the alarm or her movements. She chuckled and shook her head, sitting up and getting out of bed to slip a robe on. Rei covered Shelby more fully with her blanket and left the room to head down to the kitchen. The sight that greeted her when she turned the corner into the kitchen of their townhome wasn't an unfamiliar one, but it was one she hadn't seen in a while. Grandpa was standing at the kitchen counter, his back towards her as he diligently worked on something. Rei had a faint idea what it was.

"Morning, Grandpa. Thanks for last night, I didn't expect to get home so late." Rei ran a hand through her hair, unsurprised at how dishevelled it was. She must've fallen asleep without putting it up.

Grandpa turned around and revealed what he'd been working on. Two lunchboxes sat on the counter packed to the full. One contained Rei's favourite types of sushi and the other contained Shelby's favourite sandwich with fruit and veggie sides. Rei couldn't hold back the silly smile that stole over her face. Grandpa took one look at her face and cleared his throat as gruffly as possible.

"I know they don't feed you enough at that mansion. Can't understand why. Figured you'd be up late and I've got an appointment to get to, so I can't be late waiting for you girls," he explained, sheepishly rubbing his head.

Rei stepped forward and kissed his forehead. "I think you're wonderful," she murmured. "I appreciate you making lunch today." Rei tried to smile but found she couldn't.

Grandpa reached up and chucked her under her chin, his brown eyes searching her face. "Last night was that bad?"

Rei sighed and shrugged her shoulders, stepping forward to place the covers over both containers. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and figure out what she wanted to share with her grandfather.

"Father wants something from me. He brought me over to the mansion to meet someone, a business colleague. I, then, spent the entire evening being ignored like some vacant-headed, trophy daughter." The frustration returned, as did the helplessness and that sense of not knowing which way she would go now.

"He brought you over to meet _someone_? As in one person? Must've been a man judging by the way you've still got your back up this morning. Was he good-looking at least?"

Rei rolled her eyes and then shook her head slowly as she watched her grandfather with a raised eyebrow. "_That's _what you took from what I just told you about last night?" she inquired incredulously.

It was his turn to shrug. "Your father would be doing you a favour by setting you up with a good man. You need a good man. You're still young, Rei. Shelby can't be your excuse forever."

Rei, having heard this before, didn't let it get under her skin. She merely gave as good as she got. "I'll take my time looking for the loveliness that you shared with Grandma, thank you. I'm worth it and so is my daughter's future." Rei pursed her lips and met her grandfather's gaze. "What would you have done if my father had introduced me to a not-so-good man?"

Grandpa sniffed and a smug grin appeared. "Between me and Lita, we'd teach him a thing or two about messing with my granddaughter."

Rei threw her hands up in the air. "What am I going to do with you? I'm going to get Shelby and myself ready. _Behave!_" Rei left the room, smiling to herself as she heard her grandfather grumbling to himself.

* * *

It'd been a long day at the office and though she loved working for the Colford Women's Shelter, pushing papers and dealing with more men that were just like her father was not her ultimate career goal. Which was irony at its finest, really. Although, she had no trouble 'handling' these men, when it came to her father, it seemed she would always be just a little off-kilter.

Rei really couldn't afford to complain. The hours and pay were steady and she was able to get off of work in time to pick up Shelby just before her daycare closed for the day. Speaking of which, Rei looked into her rearview mirror and caught Shelby's eyes as she grinned at Rei and happily told her about her day. Rei smiled and focussed on the moment, content to converse with her daughter.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I wanna see the dog."

Rei nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before responding. "We're going home, sweetie. Grandpa will be waiting for us." She watched Shelby think that over in the rearview mirror. Shelby solemnly nodded, her big, brown eyes luminous as she moved on to the next interesting topic for her five-year-old mind.

The dog Shelby referred to was a golden retriever that belonged to someone who owned a beautiful property that was for sale just inside city limits. Rei had been driving by the property for some reason, that she couldn't now recall, when the house had caught her attention. It was a beautiful rancher with a half-acre lot, a true architectural beauty from the outside and she could only imagine what it must look like from the inside. The landscaping about the house was simple, modern and completely her style. Without realizing it, Rei had slowed to a stop right in front of the house and only the impatient honking of the vehicle behind her snapped her out of her trance.

She'd returned several days later, with Shelby in tow, only to find it was for sale and she'd arrived during open house hours. Without hesitation, she'd pulled into the property and after settling Shelby on her hip, she explored the property. On the way home, it was official. Rei had gone and foolishly fallen for a property she could never hope to afford. It had been the sight of Shelby happily running about the yard with the dog while she spoke to the realtor, that had been the final push.

Rei glanced at Shelby in the rearview mirror only to find her occupied with her doll. She sighed a little pathetically. Shelby deserved to have the best childhood Rei could give her. Not just for the sake of her love for the girl but also for the memory of her father, Chad. Rei didn't fight it any longer, she changed lanes and headed for the property.

* * *

Rei pulled into the property, upon spying the 'Open House' sign but didn't think that the vehicle that was in the driveway was the same one she'd seen last time. Perhaps there was more than one realtor? Despite the fact that there was no way she was a prospective client, maybe they'd indulge her by letting them look around again.

Her attention was taken by Shelby's loud squeal of delight. Rei couldn't help grinning. Apparently, her girl had the same taste when it came to properties.

"I wanted to come here, Mommy!"

"You did? Well, how about that!"

"I like the dog here, Mommy. I like dogs."

Rei smiled and turned off the engine. She got out and in no time Shelby was unbuckled and they were heading to the front door. There was no sign of the dog, though maybe the dog was inside with the realtor. Rei stepped up to the doorbell and pressed it. She waited an appropriate time, keeping an eye on her now restless daughter, but no one came to the door. Just as her finger was hovering over the button, the door swung open and Rei jumped back in surprise. She stared up into the wide-eyed gaze of Rasmussen.

"I-I, what are _you _doing here?" Rei demanded, slightly ashamed to admit the breathless quality in her voice was due to the surprise of seeing him at so random a venue.

Rasmussen's surprise faded behind his usual cool, collected demeanor. Rei watched as he looked her over before letting his gaze stay on the little girl that held Rei's hand and stared back at him curiously. She watched him carefully for his reaction. Rei had seen his surprise when he opened the door to find her on the other side, there was no surprise when he took in Shelby at Rei's side. Hmm. His gaze still lingered on Shelby but he answered her question and asked a question of his own.

"I live here. What are you doing here, Ms. Hino?"

Rei gulped. Of course the man lived here. Of _course_. She opened her mouth to answer when a squeal of delight from somewhere around her knees cut her off.

"Mommy! It's my friend, the dog!" Shelby was over-the-moon after having sighted her canine friend seated obediently behind his master in the house. Rei looked down at Shelby before meeting Rasmussen's gaze. She'd never been one to play with words. Rei gestured towards Shelby and his dog.

"My daughter is captivated by your dog and I think your house is beautiful." The silence following her admission was deafening. It took another moment for Rei to realize what those words might possibly sound like to a man, a _wealthy, privileged _man she'd only met the night before.

"That was not a come on," Rei stated, her eyes widening as she attempted to set boundaries. She glanced down at Shelby to check whether she was paying attention to the catastrophe that was occuring between the two adults, but her daughter was busy making faces at Rasmussen's dog. "I've come by your house before this," she added as an explanation. "I like to look at it."

One eyebrow rose on that sculpted face and Rei closed her eyes in horror. Rei heard Rasmussen clear his throat in a way that suspiciously sounded like he was disguising his amusement at her predicament. She took a deep breath figuring that she'd probably earned it. She opened her eyes expecting to find him laughing at her but met his gaze head-on and apologized, head held high. He wasn't outright laughing at her but that gleam in his eyes was suspicious.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your private time. You may want to take down the open house sign, though. We'll be leaving now."

She tried to turn and leave but Shelby clung to her legs in childish desperation. "Can I just play with the dog, Mommy? Just five minutes, pretty please?" Rei crouched down to Shelby's level in order to explain that the man standing behind them probably figured that she was a psycho-stalker and a horrible mother, all without scarring her poor child.

"Edgar, come."

Rei turned with Shelby in time to see Edgar the dog come trotting forward at his Master's command. Malakai moved forward with his dog and crouched down in front of Rei and Shelby. He held out a hand towards Shelby, but his gaze sought permission from Rei.

In the several seconds that passed, Rei simply looked at the man before her weighing the wisdom of letting him into her life. She didn't know him, not at all. She'd only met him through her father. He was selling this gorgeous house. That was three strikes against the man. Rei was not the type of woman to extend more chances than necessary to men she wasn't interested in.

Still, something in his gaze resonated with her and because she couldn't explain it away, she went with it. "Go ahead, hon, go see Mr. Rasmussen."

Shelby shyly stepped forward and placed one small hand in Rasmussen's much larger palm.

"Hi Mr. Razzy," she greeted, her voice more subdued than usual. Rei watched with a fond amusement as Rasmussen quietly introduced Edgar to Shelby and vice versa. In no time, her girl was running all over Rasmussen's front yard with an enthusiastic canine playmate.

"Thank you," Rei murmured, her eyes on Shelby but her awareness focussed on the large man who stood beside her. "I appreciate you letting her play with your dog. We'll be out of your way soon."

Rasmussen didn't respond and Rei was learning not to expect him to do so. It was startling to find that his default setting was to _not _talk through awkward silences. That was one thing in his favour, in her opinion. They stood there watching Shelby and Edgar play for several minutes until Rei felt that it was time to go. She gathered Shelby up into her arms and nodded at Rasmussen, who had that strange glint in his eyes once again. Rei immediately felt on edge.

"Well, thank you and I'm sorry we disturbed you. Good night."

Rei turned without waiting for a response and called for Shelby to get in their car. Once Shelby was buckled in, Rei closed the rear door and straightened to find Rasmussen and Edgar had come to stand in front of her car. She stepped forward waiting to see what this was about. The man gazed steadily at her, almost beckoning her towards him, as he stared at her. Stupidly, Rei couldn't stop herself from heading towards him, responding to him. She came to a stop before him and crossed her arms over her chest. Her little act of defiance. She watched with hidden surprise as one corner of his lips twitched upward.

"I arranged for your father to have us meet last night. It would've been...difficult to have made your acquaintance otherwise."

Rei stood there nonplussed. What was this about? Why would a man like Rasmussen even want to meet her? Her brow furrowed. Wait - was he saying she was difficult to approach? Well, Rei would give him that, she supposed. A vague feeling of suspicion began growing at the edges of her mind.

"You must be confused. I'll explain in time." His tone wasn't arrogant but it was firm and confident. The tone of a man who knew what he wanted. "Have dinner with me? Some time this week? I'll be in touch."

Just like that she was dismissed. Wordlessly, Rei turned, got into her car and left his property. Her thoughts whirled about her head, but she managed to make it home with her daughter in one piece. Live to die another day, Rei thought to herself as she pulled into her parking space, her daughter chattering about something or other behind her.

Live to die another day.

* * *

**AN: **I have to admit. These two characters (as well as Serena and Darien) are the hardest to write for me. I suppose it's because they have a certain way that they're usually portrayed and I don't always want to take them that way. Hmm.

Talk to me!


	3. Rei&Malakai 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei waited for Rasmussen to come through on his own proposal over the next couple of days. She found it ridiculous, the way she sat waiting on his phone call, when she wasn't even sure she wanted to start anything with the man in the first place. Thursday came and went and still no call. Rei was about ready to cross him off her list for good when the call came.

Except it wasn't quite the call she'd been expecting.

"Colford Women's Shelter, this is Rei speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hello Rei."

Rei froze in her seat. Her father _never _contacted her during work hours. Rei hated the feeling of uneasiness that began growing in her stomach. The man was definitely up to something.

"Hello Father," she greeted, determined to keep her voice steady. Rei looked up and saw that the door to her office was open, and that her assistant was walking by. She gestured for her assistant, Clara, to close the door, mouthing her thanks. When the door was closed, she sat back in her desk chair and concentrated on playing the game her father had started. "You hardly ever call this line. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing at all. It merely came to my attention that you had a...run-in with Malakai earlier this week."

It was back to that _man_! Why was he everywhere she turned? Rei cleared her throat before answering the questions that went unsaid.

"Yes, I was looking at his home, since it's for sale. I hadn't known, at the time, that it was _his_ home, though."

There was silence on the other line and Rei could tell her father was piecing things together. Obviously, he'd know what was going on and if there was anything going on between his daughter and his favourite new business toy. Rei had found out through years spent living with the man that it was easier to and better to give him the truth right away. It tended to throw her father off when his daughter, whom he knew didn't quite hold him in the fondest regard, immediately told him the truth of things.

"Hmm. I'll be sending my driver over to pick you up for lunch. I know you didn't bring your car to work."

Rei rolled her eyes and reached for her stress ball. "Lunch, Father? I don't think we made plans and I'm very busy at the office. I could-"

"We have important matters to discuss. I'll see you at lunch." Her father interrupted. Then, he hung up.

Rei sighed and glanced at her clock. She had an hour until she had to respond to the 'royal summons'. Shaking her head at her father's behaviour, she got to work. There was no telling what kind of mood she'd be in after lunch. Rei was pretty sure it wouldn't be a very productive mood, she thought as she viciously squeezed her stress ball.

* * *

The restaurant was lovely. It had a downtown, modern vibe and from what she'd seen on other tables, the food looked delicious. It was also well outside of her budget for this week but Rei knew her father would spring for the meal. He would have it no other way, of course. What kind of alpha male couldn't provide for his own?

Just as he'd said, his driver had been downstairs waiting to bring her to her father. Rei had gotten in without complaint and stayed silent throughout the duration of the ride. Once the driver had dropped her off at her destination, someone had been standing by to take her to her father's table. Rei's lip curled in disdain. She was always, _always _being 'handled' when it came to her father. She was used to it, but that didn't mean she ever had to agree to it.

Her father was seated facing the entrance of the restaurant and it was apparent that he'd been watching Rei make her way towards him. She greeted him first with a perfunctory nod. Once she was seated and had made herself comfortable she met his gaze and greeted him verbally.

"Hello Father. Thank you for...inviting me to lunch."

Roger said nothing. He merely watched Rei for several moments. She let him watch her for several more moments until, finally, Rei had had enough.

"What is this about? What are these important matters you wish to discuss?" Rei questioned, careful to not let her emotions get the best of her. This was her father she was dealing with and the more emotion she showed, the more he would press to find a weakness he could exploit.

Roger gestured to a waiter that had been standing behind Rei. She turned in time to see several other waiters and waitresses heading towards their table laden with a number of dishes.

"I ordered for us, to save time," Roger said disinterestedly. He folded his hands and leaned forward, definitely more interested now. "I find it..._fortunate _that you've been in contact with Malakai on your own, outside of my influence."

Rei's brow immediately furrowed. Roger's eyes flicked upwards to her brow but he said nothing about her telling reaction.

"I take it he hasn't spoken to you since then?" He went on without waiting for Rei's reply. "I can't say that I'm surprised. He's a very busy man. A very productive man."

Rei was ready to explode. Just what was going on? Why was her time being wasted talking about a man who couldn't even give her a call?

"I'll get to the point."

Rei nodded. "Please do."

"Malakai approached me with a proposition," Roger paused here, his gaze went to a point just over Rei's shoulder. She watched her father's face for any clues of what was coming. "He needed my help and asked me to arrange a meeting with you."

"He said as much when we last met," Rei acknowledged. "He said that he asked you to help him meet me. I still don't understand what _I _have to do with anything regarding Mr. Rasmussen."

Roger's eyes crinkled in a show of faint amusement. "I'm surprised. You're generally more perceptive than this. That child and your grandfather are wearing you down, perhaps."

Rei bristled but fought to stay quiet and not give him the satisfaction of embarrassing herself in this restaurant. She clenched her hands on her lap, to provide a bit of an outlet for her frustration.

"Malakai has been looking for a suitable...partner. He has been considering marrying you."

She sat in shock for several seconds. "He, w-what?"

"I, in fact, suggested that he marry you. I took the steps necessary, long ago, to ensure that you would be a suitable partner for anyone of Malakai's status. As my daughter, you need to understand your position." Roger sat back in his seat and looked pensively at that spot over Rei's shoulder again. "I don't have Malakai under my thumb, though I suspect you probably thought such was the case. In fact, he's well on his way to having me under his thumb."

Rei sat there wondering whether this was all just a dream. She did agree that her father had taken whatever steps necessary to instill in Rei, the things and facts and niceties he felt a woman should know and display from a young age. She'd had to put up with it until he decided that he'd foist her off onto her grandfather, and in doing so, had done the best thing he could've ever done for her. Still, to hear him actually admit weakness voluntarily was...unnerving to say the least. Had she actually woken up this morning? There was one way to find out.

"I don't want any part of this. This is ridiculous." Rei stood to leave. She slung her purse over her shoulder and was about to walk away when her father spoke up.

"That child, the girl, are you willing to throw her future into this as well? I still have some influence in family court. She may be with you legally, right now, but there are ways to change that. You should know that I consider your getting closer to Malakai a priority at this point."

Rei stood still, her back to her father as she weighed her options. In all reality, there were no other options. Shelby came first now and her father knew it. Her hands clenched and she thought about how she had planned to approach Rasmussen in order to be free of her father. Now, it seemed, she would have to cozy up to Rasmussen, in order to stay in her father's good graces. Her head held high, she returned to her seat with as much dignity as she could muster, despite her now trembling frame.

"How dare you threaten my family," Rei bit out, as she glared at her father. She squeezed her knees with her hands trying to keep herself together. "You have no right!"

Rei watched as her father watched her, his unreadable gaze hiding the thoughts he was stringing together on how best to ruin her life.

"Would you care to test that theory?" Roger asked, baiting Rei to answer. She chose not to, grinding her teeth to keep her mouth closed. Rei had often witnessed firsthand, the extent of her father's methods of persuasion. If his colleagues denied his wishes to the last, they quickly became his opponents. Very few of those that Roger considered his opponents survived, and if they did, they were never the same.

"I didn't think so. Now, eat something before this food goes to waste. My driver will have you back at work on time. I trust I've given you some things to think about."

Rei stared at the food before her and stood once more. "I apologize. I've lost my appetite. I'll be on my way now."

Rei left the restaurant without looking back. She hailed a taxi and went straight back to her office. Once safely inside the privacy of her office she dialled her home number.

"Grandpa? I need you to pick Shelby up today. What? No, everything's ok. Really. I just need to talk to Lita about a few things. Yep. Ok. Call me if you need me. I'll be home later tonight. Bye."

Rei hung up with a heavy heart.

* * *

Soon after work, Rei made her way across town to Lita's home, needing help in making sense of the situation. She arrived almost an hour after finishing work, tired, frustrated and emotional. Rei knocked on Lita's front door and then placed a hand to her temple. A terrible headache was setting in.

"Coming!"

The sound of footsteps approaching the door from the inside were the only warning she had before the door swung open and she was caught up in Lita's warm embrace.

"Hey hon! I had you on my mind today. I was actually going to phone you tonight to make sure that everything was - " Lita trailed off when she leaned back and caught a look at Rei's face. What she saw there must have been heavy enough because without another word, she firmly, yet gently steered Rei into her home and closed the door behind them. She held out her hand with her palm facing upward.

"Jacket, please. Then into my kitchen. Not another word until I get a cup of tea into your hands."

Rei smiled a brittle smile and then did as she was told. The sympathetic sigh Lita gave her in return told her that Lita had definitely picked up on her current funk. She sat in one of the chairs around Lita's kitchen table and watched as Lita moved about her kitchen with ease and efficiency. Rei smiled a little smile when she heard Lita humming a tune to herself. Rei then contented herself with watching chickadees play in Lita's tree in her backyard.

Just as Lita placed a steaming cup of Rei's favourite tea in front of her, Lita's doorbell rang. She looked at Rei, an apology at the ready.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were coming over. Ami and I made plans for dinner, what do you need me to do?"

Rei shook her head and cleared her throat. "Don't worry about me, I'll go. You two continue your evening."

Lita held up one finger. "Let me check with Ami." Lita rushed off without paying attention to Rei's plans to leave. Rei listened, a little uncomfortable, as the door opened and her friends held a hushed conversation at the door. An eyebrow rose when she heard what sounded like men's voices coming from the front hallway as well. When the sound of several people approaching reached her, Rei immediately sat back, trying to pretend she hadn't just been listening.

Lita came into view first, her smile slightly strained as she pointed over her shoulder gesturing towards the additional guests that were approaching. Rei smiled warmly albeit a little confusedly and waved when she saw Ami's serene smile as she came in behind Lita. Then she felt the smile freeze on her face as Jay walked into Lita's kitchen followed by, of all people, Rasmussen.

"You!" Rei shrilled, shooting out of her chair towards Rasmussen, her finger headed for his stoically, handsome face. Several things happened at once. Jay rushed towards Rei to intercept her forward, very angry motion with a yelp as she nearly took out his eye. Lita stepped towards Rasmussen, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in a silent question, laced with a little of Lita's own brand of menace. Rasmussen stood his ground and met Lita's gaze without flinching, once he was satisfied that she'd backed down, he turned his gaze to Rei. She began vibrating with anger and the frustrations of the day as she met his gaze. Ami merely stepped back and away from the situation, taking a moment to look at everyone involved before loudly clearing her throat and gaining everyone's attention.

"I think, perhaps, this is something that Rei and this gentleman need to discuss, as it seems to be between the two of them." Ami exchanged a meaningful glance with Lita who nodded slowly.

"Ah, y-yes. Good idea, Ames." Lita grabbed Jay's arm and began hauling him out of the kitchen, ignoring his sputtered protests. "We'll be, umm, somewhere else, if you need us. Talk all you want. Solve things. Please."

Ami followed the pair out of the room, but not before sparing one last concerned glance at Rei. Rei gave her a weak, reassuring smile and nodded at her friend. Seemingly satisfied, Ami left the kitchen leaving Rei alone with Rasmussen. She met his grey eyes once more and searched it looking for something that would tell her what was going on in his mind. She found nothing. They stood like that for several seconds before he sighed lightly. He gestured towards the seat she'd vacated just moments ago.

"Please have a seat. We need to talk."

Rasmussen waited for Rei to take a seat but she stood her ground, not quite unwilling to yield to the man who was ruining her life. Or, to be fair, was the reason her father was willing to make her life miserable.

"I'll explain what you need to know. Give you a chance to get your feet back under you." He moved around her and chose to sit at the seat across from the one she was still refusing to sit in. Rei pivoted to follow his movement. "You've probably spoken with your father."

Rei nodded tightly before slowly sinking into the chair. She realized that she was grateful to be seated, her legs had been about to give way. Quite an impression that would've made.

"He spoke to me, Mr. Rasmussen," she said, meeting Rasmussen's gaze squarely.

Rasmussen nodded and rubbed a hand over his chin, never taking his eyes off Rei. He seemed to be considering something, so Rei gave him that time. For now. But she would need answers as to why her father was willing to break apart her family for _this _man.

"I don't beat around the bush, you'll find." Rasmussen stated abruptly. He gentled his tone and added, looking at Rei with a sincerity she was surprised to see, "I'll be as honest with you as possible, Ms. Hino. I don't intend on alienating you in any way. I haven't been able to call you this week because a business I've been trying to acquire almost went belly up. I needed to see that things were done as I specified and I needed to do that in person."

Rei nodded slowly, understanding that this new tidbit of information seemed very on point with the person Rasmussen had appeared to be up until this point. "You were out of town then?"

He nodded. "Out of the country, actually. In Europe, or France to be specific. I apologize for not being able to call you."

Rei stayed silent not choosing to respond to that apology. Though, she could grudgingly understand how being in France tending to urgent business could have kept him from calling her. Rasmussen continued without a response from her.

"My intentions were to make plans for dinner so that we could discuss why I've taken such a sudden interest in your life." His grey gaze sharpened until Rei was transfixed, unable to explain why this man captivated her despite her knowing next to nothing about him.

"Well, here it is. I intend on convincing you that marrying me would be a worthwhile investment." He smiled, a rather self-deprecating smile and continued.

"I _intend _on marrying you."

* * *

**AN: **Life got busy and then I got sick with that nasty stuff going around. Needless to say, here is chapter 3!

Talk to me!


	4. Rei&Malakai 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei blinked and then blinked once more. She shifted in her seat and put a hand to her temple, closing her eyes as she attempted to hang onto reality. Someone had to.

"Excuse me?" she asked, as politely as possible, opening her eyes to look at Rasmussen a little blearily. "You're intending to marry me and yet we've only met twice before this. From what _little _I've been told about you, I assumed you were a rational, _thinking _man."

Rasmussen's lips quirked and he placed a hand over his mouth. Still, Rei caught his almost silent huff of amusement. _Now_, she was getting angry. Rei ground her teeth together and fisted her hands in her lap.

"_What _part of this do you find amusing?" Rei fairly hissed. "This is my life that you've chosen to involve in whatever you're working towards. According to my father, that gives him free reign over controlling my family. My daughter. _Mine._" Rei paused and took a deep, shuddering breath, gathering her emotions to herself. Slightly more composed she fixed Rasmussen with the business end of one of her famed glares.

"I don't expect you to understand the relationship I have with my father, but I do know that you understand how my father does business." Rei watched as Rasmussen kept his grey eyes on her. His gaze was attentive, as was his body language. She took this as a good sign and continued. "You just said that you were going to try and keep this as honest as possible. My father met with me today, to discuss..._us_."

Rasmussen narrowed his eyes at Rei, who found herself slightly intimidated, and came to the only logical conclusion that he could regarding what he'd been told. His voice was carefully neutral when he spoke. "He threatened you?"

Rei dropped her gaze to her fisted hands, aware that she was digging grooves into the palms of her hands with her fingernails. The anger drained as quickly as it had come and all that was left was an aching in the vicinity of her chest as she thought of Shelby. Rei didn't respond to his inquiry and apparently didn't need to. She looked up when her eyes caught the movement of his head nodding slowly, his gaze somewhere over her shoulder, his eyes revealing nothing of what he was feeling.

She took a moment to study him, unabashedly. Rei ran her eyes over his face, deciding it was still a very attractive face, despite the fact that she'd just been considering doing it some bodily harm. His brow had furrowed while his gaze had grown contemplative. She'd unconsciously begun comparing his eyes to that of Kaidou's when he began speaking to her.

"I apologize. It was never my intention to make life difficult for you." His gaze implored her to believe him, to take him at his word. "Be assured that you do indeed have a choice, at all times, Ms. Hino. In all things regarding...us."

Rei took in a breath and released it slowly, thinking of the slight hesitation she'd just caught in his voice. She tried to ignore the fact that she'd just done the same before acknowledging that she and Rasmussen could possibly now constitute an 'us', several moments before. Rei took a second to sniff lightly at the warm, comforting smell of Lita's dinner rolls that was now pervading the kitchen. She must've popped them in the oven before Rei had arrived.

"On paper, you're a very suitable partner for me." Rasmussen must have noticed the sour look on her face at his admission but continued on without placating Rei. "Your father knew it and being the man Roger Hino is, he saw an opportunity to accomplish his ends." Rasmussen took a breath and looked at Rei. It took a lot from her to hold his gaze, it was so direct, so consuming.

"I can't claim to understand what your father's ends are," he admitted softly, finally breaking their locked gazes. "What I can tell you is that my current reality requires a wife and will eventually require a family. I find you suitable for me."

Suddenly the words, dripping with contempt, were coming out of her mouth before Rei could filter them. She wanted them to hurt him the way she was hurting for her little girl in this situation. The way Rei was hurting for herself. She wanted to see if he _could _hurt.

"Congratulations, Rasmussen. You must be thrilled. My daughter and I are a ready-made package you can wrap up and market to whomever you're trying to convince that you're human. My father made his start in marketing, you know. I can see why you're his latest pet, the both of you are very similar."

Rasmussen's eyes flashed with a slight glimpse of his anger and just as quickly, all emotions were drawn in behind the shutters of his mind. His expression grew closed and he tilted his head, silently observing Rei in her anger. Rei stared at him unwilling to lose any ground to him though something eased within her, oddly enough, at that tiny display of honest emotion.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

It was the oven timer. Lita's rolls must be ready. Rei shifted in her seat to watch the kitchen door that lead to the main hallway ease open so slowly, it was almost painful. Lita's auburn head of hair appeared from behind the door. Her expression was a mixture of protective concern and awkward embarrassment as she looked in on them both. Her warm green eyes finally settled on Rei in concern, after briefly looking over Rasmussen.

"I hate to interrupt but I set the timer for the dinner rolls before you started. I need to get cooking if we're going to be eating something before tomorrow," she explained apologetically, already stepping into her kitchen and towards her fridge. Lita continued speaking to them over her shoulder. "The fare won't be fancy tonight but it should fill everyone up. Malakai, Jay's in the living room watching something or other. You could join him if you like."

Rei hid the sudden urge to smile at the tone of Lita's voice. Rasmussen wasn't being given the chance to leave if he wished, he was being dismissed. Rei watched as Rasmussen took in Lita's stance as she turned to face them, her hands on her hips and her lips lightly pursed before she took a breath and relented, sending a soft, acquiescing smile his way. Rei's eyebrows rose incredulously when his gaze softened and his jaw softened and everything else seemed to soften at Lita's smile. Rasmussen slowly stood and made his way over to Lita, pausing in front of her before leaning over slightly to press a kiss to her temple.

"As you wish. I'll go keep Jay company." He turned towards the kitchen door and left without once acknowledging Rei.

Once the door swung shut behind him, Rei blew out a breath and then without any hesitation, rounded on Lita.

"So, you're on a first name basis with this man?" Rei inquired, deceptively calm. Lita winced and held up both hands placatingly.

"It's a long story that we don't have time to go into just now," Lita hedged. "But he is a friend of Jay's. A very good friend. As in, pretty much a brother from another mother!"

Just as Rei was about to press for more information, Ami stepped into the kitchen. "Do you know Rasmussen as well, Ami?" Rei asked, her voice slowly becoming more shrill the more she felt betrayed at the thought that he had some prior claim to _her _friends.

Ami shook her head in the negative. "I'd only just showed up at Lita's door for our dinner date when Jay and the other gentleman arrived as well. I have no idea who he is. I'm pretty sure Jay brought him along just to mooch some dinner from Lita, though."

Rei buried her head in her arms on Lita's table and took several calming breaths. She listened to the sound of footsteps coming towards her and tensed until she realized it was Lita's arms that were currently wrapped around her for a tight squeeze.

"Hon, you talk when you're ready to. We're going to get some dinner going because I had no idea you'd all be over tonight." Lita immediately left the conversation she'd just started, mumbling to herself about various dinner combinations and what she had in her cupboards.

The sound of a chair being dragged on the floor made Rei look up as Ami sat down beside her. Her placid, blue eyes bore into Rei's own eyes and immediately Rei felt slightly calmer. Ami had always had that calming effect about her. She wouldn't demand the story from Rei or even push her into unnecessary small talk. She would provide the supportive silence that Lita and/or Rei needed.

"He says he wants to marry me."

The silence that met that statement was immediate. Lita, with a bag of pasta in her hands turned to stare at Rei like a deer caught in headlights. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for the words to say in this situation. Ami, for her part, looked as if Rasmussen had asked her to marry him instead. Rei went on.

"My father wants me to marry him because he wants to be able to control him, using me. He's threatened to take Shelby from me if I don't co-operate."

Lita whirled around and began opening and closing cupboards with much more force than was necessary, mumbling even louder to herself about absent fathers who figured they ran the world. Ami's brow was furrowed as she began considering the problem Rei had been presented with. Rei knew her methodical friend was running over possible complications and solutions regarding her current situation. She turned to Lita, who had now moved on to slicing and dicing various food items and placing them into a large pot. For now, Rei decided that she would go home. There was no way she was going to stay and spend more time with that man than was necessary. She also didn't relish the thought of ruining the mood during Lita's dinner. Rei cleared her throat.

"I'm going home, ladies." Lita whirled around a disappointed 'o' formed on her lips and Ami met her gaze with quiet understanding. Rei softened her gaze as she apologized to Lita. "I just can't – I can't stay and eat a meal with him. I need to figure this out. I need to get home to Shelby."

Without another word, Rei stood and left the kitchen leaving her friends exchanging a worried glance before they followed after her. She looked in on Jay and Rasmussen seated comfortably in Lita's living room and caught Jay's eye. Rei watched as his brow slowly furrowed as he took in her expression. He opened his mouth to say something. She beat him to it.

"Good night."

Rei didn't wait for a response and she didn't dare look over at Rasmussen, knowing those sharp, grey eyes were watching her. Taking in her emotional state. She hurried for the front door, now hearing Lita's sputtered protests behind her.

"You should at least stay for something to eat. I can pack it in a container for you or something," Lita sighed and came around to face Rei before taking a quick glance at her watch. "You didn't bring your car today. It'll be a little while before the bus comes and I would feel horrible knowing you were waiting out there in the cold."

"It hasn't been that cold lately," Jay began, only to stop immediately when Lita and Ami both fixed him with glares of disapproval. Lita began wiggling her eyebrows at him, gesturing at Rei by tilting her head in Rei's direction. "But, I'd be glad to give you a ride if you need."

Rei looked him over, already thinking of the conversation she didn't feel like having with him right at the moment.

"No, I'll be fine. Really. I'll see you all sometime soon."

Rasmussen, who'd kept silent during this entire exchange stood from where he'd been seated on Lita's couch.

"I'll take her home. You three need to eat and I can simply pick something up. I live outside of town anyways, it would be on my way."

His tone was that of someone who would take no argument. Her head snapped in his direction, but at his raised eyebrow, she realized she was the fool for thinking that he _wouldn't _know where she lived. She could see her friends exchanging glances and looking between her and Rasmussen, from the corner of her eye. They were probably gauging the level of her inevitable explosion and figuring out where the nearest fire extinguishers were.

Rei pressed her thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose, fighting her emotional and physical exhaustion. It would be nice to get home She merely settled for nodding curtly at Rasmussen, then waved goodbye to the girls. She pointed at Jay, making the motion for him to call her, punctuating it with an eyebrow raise. Jay ducked his head, giving her a rueful grin, at which she shook her head.

She waited for Rasmussen to gather his things, which didn't take much time and then followed him out of Lita's house, and down the drive to his...genuinely beat up pick-up truck? He was parked behind Jay's SUV. Rasmussen, without hesitation opened her door first. Rei accepted the hand he held out and the one at the small of her back, helping her into his rather large truck. She ignored how large his hands were, or the feel of unexpectedly rough, work-worn palms, or how warm his hand was at her back. Rei couldn't make time for attraction to this man. She wouldn't.

Rei pretended that she wasn't aware of his every move despite the fact that she was. He climbed into the driver's side and started up the truck. Winter was in it's final days but the air was still nippy in the evenings, and Rei shivered, getting used to the cooler air in the truck. Rasmussen must've noticed because he immediately began adjusting dials to turn up the heat and though it took several moments, she was soon sitting cozy in Rasmussen's truck.

Once the truck had warmed sufficiently, Rasmussen was off and on his way, moving through Colford's streets with ease. Rei's conscience began niggling at her as the silence spread between them, almost as tangible as a brick wall.

"I'm sorry you had to miss dinner. Lita's an excellent cook, but I gather you knew that."

"I did." His tone wasn't rude, yet it wasn't inviting either.

"Thank you, for taking me home."

"You're welcome."

She inhaled slowly and let it out just as slowly. Rei sat as stiffly as possible in her seat, clutching her seatbelt with both hands for the sake of tension rather than Rasmussen's driving. He was a safe driver, she noted. She brought her attention to the familiar landscape whizzing by outside her window. The home, the haven she'd built for herself under her grandfather's roof with Chad and later, Shelby, was crumbling and no matter how she fought the tickle in her throat, the though of it brought tears to her eyes.

Her hand moved to quickly swipe at the tears that escaped, running down her cheek. To her horror, when she tried to take in a deep breath, she let out a strangled sob. Rei could almost feel his gaze running over her, and so she shifted so that she was facing her door more than facing the dashboard.

He didn't comment. Rasmussen merely reached for the tissue box that sat in between them and passed her the entire box. Rei would've found that little action amusing normally, except she was currently trying to prevent having a mental breakdown in front of this man. So she kept to her window and let him keep to his driving.

When they arrived at the townhome complex she lived in, he put the truck into park and let it idle just outside the gate. Rei swiped at her eyes and dabbed at her nose, all the while avoiding his gaze.

"Good night and thank you." She opened the door to slide out. Rei was ready to close the door and walk away towards home, where she could work on forgetting the night and forget ever meeting Rasmussen. She'd find a way to deal with the fallout from her father, somehow.

"Wait, Ms. Hino."

Rei paused but didn't turn around.

"You're a single mother who works for the Colford Women's shelter. You live with your grandfather and have a strained relationship with your father. Your mother died when you were quite young and your daughter isn't yours biologically. Her mother gave up all rights to her at birth and is nowhere that you know of. You were her chosen guardian in the event that her firefighter father should pass. Which he did," Here Malakai's voice slightly softened. "Three years ago. Should I continue?"

Her hands clenched and unclenched as she stood so straight that the muscles in her lower back began protesting. There was no anger or sadness or any other dominant emotion that she could name. Rei was simply vulnerable, standing bare before this stranger in the things that really mattered to her. She hated it.

"Is this summary of my life supposed to impress me? I don't have time for this."

The truck stayed idling but Rei heard his car door open and shut. She listened to his footsteps making their way towards her. When he stood in front of her, Rei resisted looking up at his face, not sure what she would see. Not sure what she wanted to see.

"Jay was sending you to me for a reason."

Rei snorted.

"He and I will have a conversation of our own, thank you. You don't need to say anything on his behalf."

Rasmussen let out a short breath.

"I can help you have that life you want. The life apart from your father. That's why you were coming to me. To protect your daughter and grandfather. I can do that. Simply consider accepting my proposal."

Rei looked up at him then, eyes flashing and strong words at the ready. Yet, when she met his gaze, the words melted away. He was measuring her, she realized. Measuring her as he let her measure him. The words were out before she could stop them.

"You aren't an easy man, are you?"

Rasmussen inclined his head towards her, one corner of his mouth quirking.

"No."

Rei pursed her lips and stared at him some more weighing out the consequences, good and bad, that would come from involving herself with him.

"You know _all _about me but I don't know a thing about you. I'll let you know now, I'm not an easy woman."

"I know."

It was getting cold and late and she needed to get inside and he needed to leave.

"You're at an advantage, Rasmussen. In a lot of ways. I'm not comfortable with that." She looked away and up through the gates, towards home. "So, good night. Drive safely."

Rei nodded at him and walked away, leaving him to the night.

* * *

**AN: **I am trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible but they're taking their sweet time being written. How am I doing with these two?

Talk to me!


	5. Rei&Malakai 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei did everything she possibly could to stay in denial about everything and anything for as long as possible. She lasted a grand total of two days.

By Sunday, she couldn't hold off anymore and was awake with the sunrise, holding Shelby close (who'd snuck into her room earlier in the morning) and slowly processing her situation, otherwise known as contemplating the sinking ship that was now her life.

Her father would do whatever he wanted to get what he wanted. Rasmussen was willing to offer protection from her father and by her father's own admission, he was on his way to being able to do so. However, if she went to Rasmussen, her father would pull the strings necessary to make sure Rei would give him the upper hand over Rasmussen. What was at stake? Her daughter's life, her grandfather's life and her own. Did her father care? That was a no brainer. It had never been about 'caring' when it came to her father. Did Rasmussen care? Or rather, what _did _he care about? What was his angle? Here, Rei found that she didn't have an answer. Every encounter she'd had with Rasmussen so far, hadn't exactly been under the most normal circumstances.

She'd seen bits and pieces of the person that others claimed that he was but she had yet to see the person that he was when no one else was around. Rei wanted to know about that person but wasn't sure if she could accept what she would find.

Rei lay in bed staring at her ceiling, watching the sunrise paint her room in warm, hopeful colours – chasing the gloom of night away. Her mother had always loved the sunrise. Or so, Grandpa always liked to say. So, when she'd been a little girl, she wanted to love the sunrise too. Just to have some connection to a woman she knew she loved but had never gotten the chance to know. Rei looked over at Shelby tucked into her side. A fierce longing to be the mother she'd never gotten washed over her and Rei had to blink rapidly to stave off the tears. Shaking her head, Rei wondered when she'd become so prone to showing more emotion than she felt was prudent.

She'd had 'The Conversation' with Chad several months before he passed. The conversation that told her that he was nowhere near the hopeless drifter her grandfather had taken in a decade before. Chad had become a man, with a daughter and responsibilities that he lived up to every day. Rei had been so proud of him. When he'd come to her, telling her that he knew that his job could one day kill him and that he wanted Shelby in safe hands, her hands, Rei had been floored.

Certainly, Chad had become the brother she'd never had but she'd figured he'd have alternate arrangements. She wasn't the type to be a mother. Her messed up childhood would lead to messed up mothering which would lead to messed up children. It was a secret fear Rei harboured, one she'd often covered up by declaring that while a husband would be acceptable, children would never be her 'thing'. Chad had blown right through that argument, telling her that Grandpa hadn't been the only one to take him in. From day one, despite her initial dislike of everything that Chad was, she'd been the mother hen, keeping Grandpa and Chad in line.

Rei smiled thinking of the mischief Chad used to get into, egged on by her grandfather. For a brief moment, she wondered what Chad would think of Rasmussen. Immediately, she shut those thoughts down, not letting herself go in that direction. Though she could almost hear Chad prompting her to, 'Give the guy a chance!'

Rei listened to the sounds of Grandpa moving about in the kitchen downstairs and admitted to herself that it was about time she heard his opinion on everything. Rei gently disengaged herself from Shelby, covering her properly with her comforter. She slipped on a robe and made her way downstairs, following the delicious smell of her grandfather's premium coffee. While her grandfather was a simple man in most aspects of his life, coffee was one of his vices and he never settled for less than the best.

By the time she arrived in the kitchen, her favourite mug was already on the counter. Rei had never been a coffee person, preferring her teas – herbal or otherwise – to any cup of joe. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy the smell of a _really _good cup of coffee.

"Morning, Grandpa."

Her grandfather grunted at her from behind yesterday's newspaper. Rei wisely chose to give him time to let the coffee take effect. She set about making the tea of her choice, adding in honey and milk when necessary. Rei held her mug in both hands, letting the comforting warmth seep into her, distracting her from her thoughts and the morning cold.

"Spit it out, girl. I won't live forever."

Rei snorted and sipped slowly at her tea, gathering her words.

"The guy that Father introduced me to? He owns my dream house. He also wants to marry me. Apparently, I'm 'suitable' or something." Rei raised her hands, making the quotation gesture, even though her grandfather still had the newspaper up. "He's a young, super successful businessman and my father wants him to be another one of his puppets on a string. So, he directed him my way, hoping to use me to get to him."

Grandpa grunted from behind the newspaper.

"The worst part?" Rei raised a hand to her temple, feeling the headache starting. "Father threatened to take Shelby from me."

She heard the pages of the newspaper rustle as her grandfather lowered them, his warm, brown gaze meeting her own. Despite how crazy this man had made her, in her teenage years, he was one of her anchors. It was amazing, how, after all of these years, one look from her grandfather could bolster her courage.

"I won't let him take her from us," Rei vowed. Grandpa nodded.

"He can try. I'd put up a fight he wouldn't easily forget." Grandpa mused for a moment, brow furrowed and a hand stroking his chin. "But, I think you should marry the young man."

Rei ended up taking a sip of her tea at the wrong moment. She coughed until tears came to her eyes as she tried to clear her airways.

"E-excuse me?" Rei croaked.

Grandpa shrugged. "Your father doesn't control him. You obviously haven't made up your mind about him, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here asking me what I think about all of this. I helped raise you my dear. When you had your mind set on something, nothing I could do or say would make you do otherwise."

"Give him a chance to prove himself." At Rei's glare, Grandpa quickly amended that statement with, "Or give him a chance to make a fool of himself. See this thing through. It's still your life, my dear. You still make your own choices, even if the only choices you have are a rock and a hard place. You never know! He could be the one I've been hoping would come along, erm, for you."

Rei, now recovered from her coughing fit, took a tentative sip of her tea. Eying her grandfather suspiciously, not having missed his slip of the tongue.

"He _is_ handsome," Rei ruefully admitted. "Not that his being handsome would sway my decision."

Grandpa remained silent, simply choosing to raise an eyebrow at Rei. Rei pursed her lips at him but didn't hold back.

"And he looks like Kaidou, but not exactly. He's broader and his hair is a genuine platinum blonde. They're probably about the same height, though. His eyes are grey too."

At her admission, Grandpa began cackling as he watched her, rubbing his hands together with glee. "Oh, this should be good! Invite the young man over for dinner. I want to meet him."

Rei stared at her grandfather, wondering if he'd gone and actually lost it this morning. Despite his very large mug of coffee. Still, her grandfather wasn't to be deterred.

"Bring him over. We'll have home court advantage and maybe we'll be able to find out where he's coming from. I'll be on my best behaviour."

Just then, Rei's phone rang upstairs. All she could do was spare her grandfather and his wiggling eyebrows a contemplative look before rushing up to her room to answer her phone. Shelby stirred on the bed, but didn't wake.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, it's me."

"Morning Lita. Everything ok? You don't usually call me this early."

There was a heavy sigh from Lita's end.

"I've been feeling horrible about the way everything went down last week."

Rei shook her head, despite the fact that Lita couldn't see her.

"Don't put that on yourself. How were you supposed to know that we'd both be there?"

The lack of an immediate response set Rei's teeth on edge. She looked over at Shelby before responding.

"What do you know, Lita?" Rei asked, as calmly as she could.

"That's why I phoned. Jay and I want to meet up with you. We need to talk and clear up a few things. Say, at 2 pm? Let's meet up at Andrew's arcade."

"Ok, see you then."

Rei raised her eyes to the ceiling, resisting the urge to sigh. What now?

* * *

Rei pulled into the arcade's parking lot and immediately spotted Jay's SUV. He must've given Lita a ride. Ever since Lita's phone call, Rei had run through every time she could remember that Rasmussen had come up with Jay and Lita. She could only remember Jay handing her that slip of paper with Rasmussen's name on it. As for Lita, the first time she'd seen them together had only been two nights ago.

Lita had readily admitted that they both knew Rasmussen, though she hadn't gone into detail regarding what connection they had. Come to think of it, Rei realized, Lita hadn't looked all that surprised when she'd told her and Ami that Rasmussen wanted to marry her. She had looked...caught.

Rei exited her car and made her way towards the front doors of Andrew's arcade. This place was filled with many memories. It had been a popular hangout in Rei's day, both for the games and the food. Unfortunately, arcades were quick to drop off the map with the advancement of technology. Still, Andrew, a natural businessman, had changed with the times and his patrons. He'd kept some of the decor and turned it into a retro-themed diner. She stepped inside and waved at Liz, Andrew's younger sister, who was probably covering for her hard-working brother.

"How you doing, girl!" Liz exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages. You should come by with your little darling some time!"

Rei nodded with a smile. "You're looking great! The married life suits you!"

Liz blushed. "My man is good to me. Lita and Jay are in one of the booths in the back. I'll talk to you soon, hmm?"

Rei nodded once more and set off to find the pair. It wasn't hard. Lita's particular shade of auburn wasn't common in Colford. She headed straight for them. Before they had a chance to greet her, she held a hand up and seated herself. Once she was settled, she took a deep breath.

"I've been trying very hard not to imagine the worst about you two. I know that our friendship has been genuine but I can _not, _for the life of me, figure out what you two have to do with all of this." Rei watched Lita and Jay exchange significant glances and then turn to focus on her. Jay scratched the back of his head.

"I-uh, guess I'll go first."

Lita laid a hand on his forearm.

"Let's order some lunch first. You haven't eaten have you, Rei?"

Rei shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Lita waved over one of the waitresses and immediately began rattling off everyone's order by heart. They'd been coming to Andrew's place for a _long _time and variety had never been a priority. The waitress left and Jay cleared his throat.

"I met Kai in college. We were worlds apart in everything, there was really no reason we should meet, let alone become friends. He was rich, I wasn't. He had an awesome sports car, I had a dying beater. The first thing we had in common was Political Science 101. I was a Political Science major and he was a Business major. I was watching the highlights of a football game that I missed during class, when he leaned over and told me what call the ref was going to make at an important point in the game."

Rei watched Jay's gaze turn inward as he relived the memory. She noted the fond smile that came unbidden.

"That, as they say, was that. We've been friends since. He's, uh, he's the reason I started doing what I do." Jay shrugged and turned to Lita. "I could go on, but maybe you want to hear her side first and then ask your questions."

They both turned towards Rei, giving her the choice. She nodded at Lita, letting her say her piece.

"Kai is, well, he's not going to like this." Lita fidgeted in her seat, despite the looks Jay and Rei were giving her. "Well, he won't! He'll think that we're trying to interfere and we aren't, I just don't want you to think that we were holding out on you on purpose."

"I'm not trying to make him out to be a saint, either, Rei. Believe me, he's as human as the rest of us and I won't go into his faults and virtues. You figure that out with him." Lita took a deep breath and launched into her tale.

"You both know that I was a foster child after my parents died. So was Rasmussen, he wasn't an orphan though. He had family issues. We, uh, landed in the same house for almost a year. He always watched out for me, I was a troublemaker even back then. Anyway, we became close and kept in touch through the years."

Rei's eyes widened as she let that statement sink in. "_Close?_"

Lita's eyes mirrored Rei's as she frantically gestured in the negative. "Not _that _close! We're family, you know, where it counts." She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"His home situation improved and he went home but I stayed in the system until I was old enough to strike out on my own. I, uh, immediately got into some trouble and Kai found out." Rei watched, her heart melting, when Jay reached for Lita's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know how he kept an eye on me but he pulled me out of it and I lived with him while I got myself together. Several years later, here we are. Look, I love you, Rei, you're my girl. It's just that I love him too. I knew he was looking to get married, and I knew he had his eye on someone, I just never realized it was you."

Rei and Lita turned towards Jay who lifted his hands, shrugging innocently. "Bro Code."

They both sighed at him and there was a slight lull in conversation while the food arrived and everyone began to eat. Rei dutifully poked at her salad with her fork but her heart wasn't in it.

"Grandpa says that I should invite him over for dinner soon. I don't even know what to think about that."

Jay and Lita exchanged a glance before Jay leaned back into the booth, gazing steadily at Rei.

"I can't tell you what to do and you're not looking for us to tell you what to do, are you?"

Rei shook her head ruefully. "I am considering asking him over. Should I find it frightening that you both agree with my father on the subject of how great Kai is?" Rei raised an eyebrow in jest but Lita shuddered.

"Oh, that is scary." Lita agreed. Her attention went to something or someone behind Rei. "Moving on, Liz is heading our way," Lita warned.

Before they knew it, Liz had swept them up in nostalgic memories and the conversation turned to years gone by and the years inbetween. Rei let the contents of her short meeting with Lita and Jay settle in her mind. She would have time to sift through it all later. Rei was fine with letting the rest of the time pass discussing subjects that had nothing to do with Rasmussen. For now, she would enjoy this time with good friends. They grounded her. Reminded her that though her father's reach was impressive, being her own woman was her right as well as her duty.

Perhaps it was time that Rasmussen understand that as well.

* * *

**AN: **So, this is completely random but does anyone remember that episode, I'm pretty sure it was during the Black Moon Arc, where some female baddie goes after Grandpa? Then, Rei (despite the fact that they were arguing the whole episode) comes to his rescue, protecting him with her own body! There was some sort of boxing ring that had gotten set up in the temple and she couldn't transform because there was a whole crowd of people (that were unknowingly waiting to lend their energy to whatever nefarious scheme the bad guys had that episode) and thus had to wait for the other girls to come save the day.

That episode totally made me cry. I love that Rei has her grandfather and vice versa. He also makes for a pretty nifty character to use when Rei needs to think things through... XD

Anyway, I'm honestly not trying to drag this out! We'll get there. Hopefully. I'm also laying out some (probably not-so-subtle) hints about who the next couple is! Haha!

Here's where I say, "Talk to me!" (please do...) but instead, I'd like to say thank you for giving this story a try!

End of really long author's note.


End file.
